Sing Yourself Silly! Credits
Opening Titles * "Sesame Songs Home Video" * "Sing Yourself Silly" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dulcy Singer, Jon Stone * Producer: Nina Elias * Directed by: Jon Stone * Segment Director: Lisa Simon * Head Writer: Tony Geiss * Written by: Christopher Cerf * Segment Writers: Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Jeff Moss, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Norman Stiles * Starring the Sesame Street Puppet Characters: with Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch · Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Cheryl Blalock, Ed Christie, Mike Davis, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Brian Muehl, Kathryn Mullen, Karen Prell, Caroly Wilcox, Bryant Young, and Jim Henson * Cast: ** Emilio Delgado as Luis ** Sonia Manzano as Maria * Special Apprearances by: Carl Banks, John Candy, Celia Cruz, Jane Curtin, Danny DeVito, Keith Hernandez, Mark Ingram, Jeremy Irons, Gordon Jackson, Madeline Kahn, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Sean Landeta, Wynton Marsalis, Jean Marsh, Andrea Martin, Karl Nelson, Itzak Perlman, Rhea Perlman, Paul Reubens, Pete Seeger, Paul Simon, James Taylor, Mookie Williams, Joe Williams * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producer: Penelope Jewkes * Puppets, Costumes, Props: Caroly Wilcox with Kermit Love, Connie Peterson, Paul Hartis, Barry Link, Peter MacKennan, Richard Termine, Stephan Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek * Songs by: Christopher Cerf, Dave Conner, Anna Dibble, Don Hadley, Jeffrey David Hale, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Stephen Lawrence, William Luckey, Jeff Moss, Lee Pockriss, Sam Pottle, Joe Raposo, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Norman Stiles, James Taylor, Sarah Taylor * Conductor: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Theme Music by: Joe Raposo * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr. * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Animators: Vincent Cafarelli, Jeffrey David Hale, Candy Kugel, William Luckey * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Directors: Byron Taylor, Tina Zeno * Production Stage Managers: Chet O'Brien, Ric E. Anderson * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Production Manager: Justin Burke * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Paul Lacy, Martha O'Connor, Leslie Brothers, Tim Carter, Walter Jacob, Angela C. Santomero * Assistants to the Producers: Danette DeSena, Carol D. Mayes * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Directors: Bill Berner, Jim Tetlow * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Martins Gaujenieks, Susan Noll * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Special Thanks to: Sharon Lerner, Franklin Getchell, Leslie Raicer, Christine Ferrara * "Sesame Street," the "Sesame Street" sign and the "Sesame Songs Home Video" logo are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop * ©1990 Children's Television Workshop ·Sesame Street Puppet Characters ©1990 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Songs Home Video series Category:Sony Wonder Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Random House Home Video Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video Category:Sesame Workshop Category:The Video Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video